sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Sometimes you Gotta Purge
The yearly purge is finally here and this time as always expect some bloodshed. Will you kill for the heck of it or will you kill to survive. The choice is yours. Rules * no extreme cursing (such as F*ck.) Participants Vitom Yael RedRush3999 Characters * Hugh the Wolf (vitom) * Lucifer the hedgehog () * Yael the Goat (SgtYael) Neutral * Rush (RedRush3999) Villains * Acid the dog (vitom) * Kid Grief.(Jaredthefox92) * Ace the cat (Vitom) The Rp Act 1: It's just getting started (Listen to this as you read) "The annual purge has begun 12 hours of anarchy and no law to shut the anarchists up. Good luck surviving." A voice said through all forms of electronics. Hugh and Lucifer were up on a mountain looking over the purge. "Fer we gotta go before someone finds us so for once we gotta go purging." Hugh said. in another area Acid looked over his plan to become president. Acid suddenly looked at Grief wondering what he was doing here. "Look don't get in my way okay." "You're not my daddy!" The boy replied. "But I am older and probably more mature." Acidd snapped. "Well I'm stronger than you." The boy said as he stuck out his tongue. "Oh really." Acid said as he put on an eye agamotto. (I should mention Acid was taught ancient sorcery along with Hugh) "Yeah, really!" Grief said as he started to grow bigger. "Actually now I think you can be a valuable asset to my plan." Acid said extending his hand for a handshake. "Uhh, okay" Grief said as he stuck out his bigger hand than Acid's Meanwhile Hugh and Lucifer are running through the city killing or crippling a person every now and then for defense until stopping in front of the white house. "Shit. those two are here." Acid said looking at Hugh and Lucifer from a distance. Grief coul easily be seen as a giant who wasn't just tall, but all aroun wider and bigger proportionatly for a Mobian. "Hm your size gives me an idea. You could provide a distraction then I can sneak into the white house then threaten the to kill president's wife to make him resign and give the job to me." Acid said. Meanwhile at a forest nearby, Rush was finishing up a fight with 5 mobian wolves. And thanks to using his ki, it was a pretty easy fight. "Well, you guys messed up." He then decided to spare their lives as he walked away. Well, until one of them tried to perform a sneak attack by stabbing him with a knife, that is. Sensing the person's movement, Rush dodges the incoming attack and grabs the person's arm and twists it to the point . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the person screams in agony and there was blood gushing from his body. Rush then just slices his head off using a lightning sword. "Well now you're dead." He then whistles as he walks away from the scene... "Why can't I just lift the rooftop off the building and just grab the president?" The gigantic fox boy asked. "Hm that's quite a good idea. But we still need him to sign this document to make him hand over the presidency to me. Face it I already last purge held the vice president hostage to get this document. So do it." Acid said. Suddenly Acid noticed Rush. "Heh this is gonna be fun my first victim of the night." He seemed unaware Hugh and Lucifer were behind him ready to strike. "Shouldn't we be ignoring those guys and getting to the president's office?" Grief questioned. "Yeah probably. You go kidnap the prez while I deal those two obstacles." Acid said as used the eye of Agamoto to rewind Hugh and Lucifer to the abandoned compound they began on. "Okidoki!" The giant kid now said as he grow even more giant and stomped off towards the president's building. Acid suddenly got on his phone and called the guy who helped him make the plan: Ace. "Ayy Ace remember the plane we will once I become prez tonight. I will announce the first weekly purge tomorrow and for it to begin the following day." Acid said. "Roger that." Ace said grinning. As Grief moved away his gigantic sneakers would make low booms and thuds and anywhere around him the ground would shake. "Bring him over here Grief." Acid said as he gestured to the compound. 'The era of Acid will begin Tonight!" Acid said laughing. "Crap that asshole might actually become president tonight." Hugh said. Yael had just come into town, not knowing anything about the purge. Suddenly a bullet was heading Yaels way and was about to hit her. Noticing the bullet she quickly pulled out a piece of metal from her hammerspace and used it as a bullet shield. "Well that's not very nice..." Yael said. Hugh and Lucifer walked behind Yael. "Whew you almost got killed. Whats worse is that is was on Purge night." Hugh said. Grief was too busy stomping towards the president's office to notice everyone else. "Purge night?" Yael asked Rush decided to walk around the city. ''"Rush, you have to be careful here. If you end up needing my power, you know what will happen..." ''Super said mentally in his head via mental link.'' "Well aware of that, thanks..." ''Rush replied back mentally. as he kept walking, staying on guard for any attackers... Loud booms and thuds would be heard by anyone as a gigantic kid Grief was stomping through the streets towards the president's office. "What in the world is that noise?" said Yael "......?" Rush also heard the noise and looked behind him to see Grief. "Huh. That's a first...." Yael looked behind her as well and jumped "What the hell is that?!" she screamed. "That, my friend is Grief....." Rush said with a bored expression. "Your friend? Well does he mean any harm..." she said while slowly pulling out a large easel "Probably. He's not my friend." "So what exactly is he doing here?" she ask while putting said easel away "He might be working with Acid to kidnap the president." Hugh said. She then quickly pulled out the easel. "Not on my watch." she then ran towards Grief Kendra had then come to town seeing Yael was there as well. Grief doesn't notice them she he advances down the street. Acid saw the whole thing. That idiotic goat is probably gonna screw up my plan." Acid said as he phoned up Ace. "Ace your in." Ace suddenly struck Yael from behind. "Man this is gonna be fun." Ace said as he attempted to go in for the kill only for his knife to be kicked away by Hugh. Grief continued to advance unaware of the goat or the others around him. Ace quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed Hugh in the knee. Kendra then dive kicked at Ace "Don't even think about it ya lil shit" (that word is allowed right?) Yael was still conscious and got back up, but slower. Meanwhile the giant evil nine year old approaches the grounds of the white house and merely steps over the fence. Meanwhile, Rush mentally came up with a plan in order to stop Grief, even if it means temporarily. Luckily, he had a Time Stone with him as he shouted......."Chronos Freeze!" Time may have seemed to slow down to the others. Grief starts to slow down as he slowly lifts up his back leg while stepping over the fence. Meanwhile, Rush uses his ki in order to fly over to the White House. He knew where the Oval Office was so he got in there with ease. He then used Chronos Freeze to revert time back to normal around the president and the people in the White House. "You guys should listen to me right now if you want to still be alive." Kendra knowing what's going on tried breaking free of the time slowing magic, but to no avail. (Just so you know Kendra is a fourth wall breaker.) Grief is still moving reeeeeeeeaaaaaally sloooooooww. "Great their gonna ruin my plan. No matter though. Grief I need you to kidnap the prez then collapse the roof on that stupid hedgehog." Acid said. "And why should I listen to you." The president said with his eyes crossed (Yep he is a parody of Trump the only difference he is more retarded) (You mean Obama.) "There's a giant fox planning to kidnap you and kill the others here. Do you want to die?" Rush said with a bored expression. Kendra had finally broke the magic and went into the white house with Rush. "What say that again." The president said. "I need to start a healthcare program that can cause the government to go bankrupt) (Okay, knock it off. Obama has done far more damage than Trump has done thus far.) (Fine) Obviously annoyed, Rush just sighs and knocks him out. He then just teleports the people out with a snap of his fingers. (Is Grief still in slowdown stasis?) (Nope....) There was a loud booming thud outside the office as a gigantic purple sneaker was seen stomping unto the front lawn outside the window. Rush, along with the other people, could be seen at a nearby beach. "Phew......." (Gee, thanks for making my character pointless. >_> ) (The whole incident changed Grief has a point now) "Grief The president is at a nearby beach go kidnap him there." Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Purge